Mind Games
by starrysunrise
Summary: Companion piece to "Kiss Me". Wherein rumors are started, Sirius is manipulative, and Remus is not a coward...RS Slash one-shot


A.N.-- I tend to overlook the fact that in the late '70's, two boys declaring love for one another would not have been accepted, let alone encouraged (apart from the whole glam rock thing). Hell, it's still pretty much the case today. And, yes, gay marriage is not generally allowed. Please—no flames complaining about that aspect of the story. It's supposed to be kinda silly.

-----

"…did you hear..."

"…Remus Lupin and _Sirius Black_..."

"…but I thought Sirius was…"

"….I did too…"

"…I always knew _Remus _was…"

"…heard they've been together for _ages_…"

"…did you see that _snog_?!?..."

"…_bloody brilliant!..._"

"…hottest thing I've ever seen…"

"Look, Moony, we're famous!" Sirius said, batting his eyelashes coyly at the other man.

Remus grunted in annoyance.

It had been barely an hour since Remus and Sirius' heated display of tongue-dueling, and already the rumors were flying. According to several sources, the pair was currently planning a quaint spring wedding in a small church in Northern Ireland. James was to be Sirius' best man, naturally, and Lily would serve as Remus', erm, best woman. They would be honeymooning on a secluded island in the Caribbean, where they would rub generous amounts of sun lotion on each other and frolic (naked) in the crystal waves. And, you didn't hear it from me, but _apparently_ Remus had been spotted with wizarding _adoption_ papers and pamphlets!

They would make such a _lovely _family, don't you think?

Sirius suspected James had made the entirely-too-lavish story up and spread it around for his own amusement purposes.

Lily, however, was looking miffed that Sirius was stealing her proverbial thunder.

But Sirius didn't care.

"…yes, Mr. Evans, Remy and I have found a house," Sirius was explaining to Lily's father over a glass of champagne, "It's a charming little cottage just outside of a Muggle village in Surrey. It's a bit expensive, but nothing short of the best for my little love-muffin, here," he cooed loudly.

Remus abandoned his conversation with Professor McGonagall and stalked over to the dark-haired man.

"A word, Sirius?" Remus asked gruffly, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him away into an empty and quiet corner.

"Of course, Remy! Anything for you!"

"Call me Remy again, and the wedding's off," Remus muttered sardonically.

"Come on, Moony, I'm just having a bit of fun." Sirius pouted.

"I think you're getting carried away with this, Padfoot, just like you always do. You're lying to all these people! It was one bloody kiss, for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm not lying, I'm exaggerating. Clearly, there's a difference. And ready for more, are we? Well, I _did_ promise we'd finish later…" Sirius smiled, leaning in towards Remus.

He was shoved away, albeit reluctantly.

"Look, Sirius, you've probably just had too much to drink. It was a nice snog but you'll regret all of this tomorrow, as will I. It meant nothing. Now, how are we going to convince all the people that you invited to _our_ wedding that there _is_ no wedding…?"

Sirius sighed. Remus was always searching for the reasonable explanation to everything. It was annoying in an endearing way. But who was Remus kidding with this denial of his? Sirius may have initiated the kiss, but _Remus_ was the one who had turned it into a full-blown snog-fest (no pun intended).

Remus wanted it just as bad, if not worse.

"You think I only made the first move because I'm pissed out of my mind?"

Remus coughed. "Well…yes. Obviously. You can't possibly--_oomph_"

The amber-eyed boy was effectively shut up for the two seconds that his mouth was otherwise occupied.

"You don't…" Remus protested weakly.

"I do." Sirius captured his lips in another brief, searing kiss.

Remus hesitated again.

"Sirius, we're not--"

"We could be." Another kiss.

"I don't…"

"You do." This time, it was gentle and lingering and Sirius tasted like the sweetest sin in the world.

Remus' eyes fluttered open. He was met with a grey gaze and a quirked eyebrow.

"I do," Remus whispered.

"I know."

Remus glared indignantly. "You tricked me into saying that."

"I know," Sirius repeated with a smirk.

"Manipulative."

"Coward," Sirius quipped.

"Coward, am I?" Remus nearly growled. He then proceeded to yank on the dark-haired boy's bowtie and pull him close, smashing his lips hungrily against Sirius' lips in a carnal act of lust.

"Get a sodding room, you poncy pricks!" James, having spotted them, called out mockingly.

The Poncy Pricks thought that was an absolutely spiffing idea.

--END--


End file.
